


The House of Egberts

by BadLotus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Anal Sex, Disturbing Themes, Gay Sex, Ghost John, Ghost Sex, Haunted Houses, Horror, Implied Character Death, M/M, POV Dave, Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sadstuck, Scary, Spiders, Teasing, Tragic Romance, davejohn - Freeform, johndave - Freeform, some pretty sexy sex that goes on later trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLotus/pseuds/BadLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave walks home from school and finds that the normal pathway he takes is blocked. He decides to head in a new direction and finds an abandoned house which was previously owned by the “Egbert's”. What happened to the Egbert's and why is the house abandoned? What awaits for Dave inside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Pathway Is Blocked!

A chilling wind blew over the streets. The sky was a bright blue which complimented the warm colored leaves that swirled around in their mini tornadoes. Dave Strider ventured down the paved sidewalks, his bulked backpack slung lazily over his shoulder. He was relieved that school had finally been dismissed. However, he was not looking forward to the mountain of homework that currently resided in his backpack. In fact, it didn’t even feel like homework. It felt like he was lugging around a ton of bricks. Bricks that would weigh down the time he would have to kick his sweet beats which he had planned on doing that night.

He hoisted his backpack up to achieve a better grip and released a heavy sigh. Perhaps he could take a quick hour snooze when he got back to the apartment. He remained in a sluggish position for some time, his gaze directing to his feet as he watched them with a distanced interest. It was an off day for him and he usually had a better grip on his emotions. Maybe it was the fact that his teacher Mrs. Brown had been in a terrible and pissy mood the entire day. She had given the students two pop quizzes and Dave could have sworn that she was on the verge of bursting into hysterics. That woman had some serious priorities that she needed straightened out. Though, he was a junior. He only had a little more than a year left before he would finally be free of educations dirty claws. That and the teen drama which seemed to be blossoming everywhere he turned head. He just had to hold out for a little while longer. Just a little while.

A soft flicker of red and blue gradually coated the sidewalks, and Dave jerked his head up at the sudden change of atmosphere. A little more than a hundred feet in front of him was a swarm of police cars. Back even further was an ambulance where a few people were wheeling in a covered body on a stretcher. He perked a set of light eyebrows over his shades with interest, his pace quickening as he was filled with mild curiosity. It seemed to be a big deal as the entire street leading toward his Texas apartment had been sealed off with yellow caution tape. The flashing and whirring of the ambulance and police cars grew louder as he finally reached the site and took a look around. From what little he could make out there had been some sort of shooting. That wasn’t too surprising to him since about 99.9% of Texans owned some sort of firearm. His lips tightened as they grazed over a pool of dark blood on the streets, and that’s when he saw an officer heading toward his direction.

Dave had the urge to flee, seeing as he did not favor the police in general. He had always thought the way they treated other people was unjust. They seemed to take their authoritative power as an advantage over others. However he found his feet glued firmly to the street and waited until the officer loomed in front of him. He had a yellow notepad in hand. “You just gettin’ home from school, kid?” There was a long silence as Dave’s eyes shifted around sheepishly. Eventually he nodded his head and continued to remain still. “I kinda hit this way up to you know, go home.” The officer did not notice Dave’s uneasiness, possibly because of the sight of the startling crime scene and continued. “M’sorry but you’re gonna to have ta walk around to Charles street if’n you wanna make it onto Oak Avenue.”

Dave gaze directed toward the street that the officer recommended. He knew how to get home from the general direction. The only downside of it being was that it required twenty extra minutes of walking. It seemed like Dave would have to toss away that hour of wanted rest he had planned. Tossing up a lazy hand, he waved at the officer and turned heel as he began to head down Charles street. Bro had driven him down this particular street before, but he wasn’t too familiar with its surroundings. He wedged his way through a set of garbage cans someone had carelessly tossed outside their house. Soon after a calico cat darted her way through the street and dove under a nearby car, slightly startling Dave. This was not what he wanted. His entire goal from the time that he hopped on the schools bus was to just come home and sleep. Now it seemed as if some unseen force was was trying to do everything in its power to prevent him from achieving that goal.

Dave continued on his way, occasionally slipping out of his day dreaming to soak in a few interesting scenes. He ceased walking to momentarily observe a gaudy house which was littered with lights and Halloween decorations. The amount of electricity the front of the house had sucked up must have cost the people there a fortune. He snickered before turning his head, continuing to travel along his way as the sky darkened and slowly melted into a rainbow of orange and yellow hues. After about ten more minutes of daydreaming and observing, something caught Daves eye. It took up a good portion within the fine line of houses- and it appeared to be a mansion of the sort? It was certainly far bigger than the normal house you would see around these parts. With further inspection it appeared to be abandoned- seeing as the windows were dustier than an antique shop, a few of them bestowing some horrendous cracks in them. Dave flattened his lips while he crept closer toward the dull structure. The house had been completely grey washed from the harsh weather and the bright paint which more than likely covered its entirety was left in small speckled chips.

The lawn had been apparently neglected on the sides, but oddly enough there wasn’t much foliage surrounding its entrance. It just screamed the word ancient at Dave, and where there were ancient places there were bound to be ancient things. Ancient things that he could possibly add to his collections. There were bound to be a few dead spiders inside. To his right stood a rusty mailbox. Dave had to squint his eyes a bit, it being hard to read from the combination of the setting sun, his shades and the fact that the painted lettering had begun to disintegrate. However he finally managed to make out the lettering. “E…g…b…e…r…t.” So the people who owned this house before it was abandoned were called the Egberts? It seemed like it would have been a pretty wealthy and elaborate estate. He wondered what had happened.

The blonde took a step forward onto the fuzzy lawn and gazed upward to take in its form. The house seemed to loom over him, sort of warning him of some unseen force. It didn’t help that Dave’s stomach had begun to knot up in his nervousness. However the more uneasy Dave felt, the more his curiosity grew. This was ridiculous, why was he getting himself so worked up over a house which was old as balls? He carefully took his first step leading toward the house. As expected the wood creaked and bent under his weight. He continued his way up until he had cleared the flight of stairs and stood face to face with an oak door which was accented with frosted glass and a classic door knocker. Dave swept his gaze to the streets which seemed eerily calm and vacant during the current time of day. Wasn’t it around rush hour by this point? Everyone should have been heading home and greeting their families. Just as Dave should be making his way home at this very moment. He turned his gaze back toward the door and shrugged the thought off. He would get home soon, right after he took a quick look at what was inside.

He rattled the silver knob and found that it was unlocked. Not that he had expected otherwise as locks probably wouldn’t work on such brittle and exhausted wood. He pushed forward and the door cracked and wedged between the floor. Over the years its alignment must have slowly warped. Dave quickly rammed the door with his elbow and it was quickly set free. the momentum sent the door flying back and it knocked hard against the wall, its frame of its worn wood jiggling. Dave clenched his teeth at the sound and quickly gazed back, making sure there were no witnesses around. Did this count as breaking and entering since the house was technically abandoned?


	2. A Slap to the Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave crosses paths with a mischievous glowing figure and a face full of shaving cream.

Dave swallowed nervously and took a few steps inside. It was dusty, dark, and everything seemed to be coated within a sheet of spiderwebs. Not to mention that the inside seemed to much larger than what its outer frame had told. Dave pried his backpack from his shoulders and dropped it down onto the wooden floor with a loud thud. Everything was really aged and dusty- though if it had been a few years ago he was sure that this was the kind of quality you would have seen on the Titanic or some shit. Dave continued his observations, his line of site grazing over the velvet furniture and to a faded painting on the wall. It hung perfectly over a brick fireplace. It featured an elderly woman, a middle aged man and a young boy around his age. They seemed very happy and content together- it was obvious that they shared a strong family bond. Dave figured those were the faces of the people who had originally resided in the house. How long ago had it been since they all passed away? Clearly it must have been a few years as it was apparent that nobody had entered this house in years.

There were so many questions that were yet to be answered and Dave wondered if he would ever get the chance of solving them. As the sky outside continued to darken, the gloomier the inside of the house grew. Fondling his pockets, Dave drew out the lighter he had been saving in his pocket. Sometimes he would sneak a few puffs of his cigarettes in the boys bathroom. It seemed that being the “bad boy” had payed off in the end. Dave swiped out a hand and rounded up a few scattered recipe cards which were splayed around a nearby oak table. He dropped down onto his knees next to the fireplace grate and with his lighter he began to tear the cards to use them as kindle. There were still several logs resting on the grate, all which seemed oddly fresh. After about five minutes of trial and error Dave had managed to set a small fire. He blew hard and eventually the fire was roaring high and the room was now bright enough to observe even further.

“Huh, when you kinda get past all the nitty gritty shit this place ain’t half bad.” Dave stated as he strode toward an elongated velvet chair and quickly plopped down into it. He found that its cushioning was to die for, and Dave sighed heavily as he sunk down into its heavenly fluff. He remained in that position for sometime, lazily gazing into the fire as he watched the flames dance. The crackling of the wood was oddly soothing. Perhaps tonight could be an exception. Perhaps tonight he could just rest his eyes here instead of heading home to hear Bro bitch, “Yo, Lil’ man you get your homework done yet? Don’t want miss bitch tits calling me again about your grades.” Dave sunk deeper into the chair, its cushions feeling as if they were sucking him right in. God, he felt so comfortable. Its was like he could just lie there all day thinking about some serious life shit. A few more minutes rolled by and before he knew what was happening his lids had flickered shut and he was drawn into a vision of black.

Dave was not sure how long he had been asleep for, but he was roused by a soft tickle to his nose. He quickly jerked his hand to his face, assuming that some sort of fly had landed there. However, he was greeted with a sickening splat and his eyes snapped open in sheer horror. “What the fuck?” Daves gaze automatically darted down to his hand and his brow wrinkled in sheer disgust and confusion. Was that… whipped cream? No… it was shaving cream. Dave quickly swung his head around the room, disoriented and confused all at once. The fire had died down to a few glowing embers and he was pretty sure he was “resting” for quite some time. He could have sworn that he heard a high pitched giggling within the distance.

Was this some sort of fucked up dream or? Dave quickly pinched his arm with his fingers, hoping to dear god that this was all some sort of wacked dream. Unfortunately that was not the case and Dave quickly wiped his hands on the chair to get rid of some of the shaving cream. “Whos there?” he called out, feeling sort of stupid because the pranksters were probably well on their way back to their homes. Though, Dave could still hear the high pitched giggles and they did not seem to be coming from one area in particular. Dave quickly hopped onto his feet and he darted straight toward the front door. He cursed loudly as his foot caught on a loose floorboard and his head rattled and hit the floor hard. He slowly lifted his head, his brain and heart running a mile a minute. Squinting his eyes through the gyrating room he noticed that his backpack had gone missing. He quickly hobbled onto his feet and gripped desperately to the wall as he struggled to regain his balance and strive forward. Thats when he saw it, a white wisp of some sort which had manifested itself right in front of his path.

Dave continued to squint at the ominous light, the giggling growing almost deafening as his disoriented brain attempted to comprehend everything. This was all happening at such a fast pace and he lost all sense of what was reality. The small white wisp slowly began to take on a form. It was a form that he vaguely recognized but couldn’t quite lay his finger on what it was. “Hi Dave!” Dave’s muscles tensed at the unexpected greeting, his breathing now labored as his body was giving in under all of the stress. “The fuck you know m’ name?” he gurgled as he struggled to make sense of what words were.

Thankfully his brain was finally managing to wake up and he was beginning to draw sense of everything. Yup. He was pretty fucking sure that was a ghost looming right in front of him. Now that he gained a clearer look at the glowing thing he was pretty sure it was that boy he saw in the painting above the fireplace. The familiar giggle came again and the ghost floated closer to Dave, to which Dave found himself flattening against the wall in his defense. “From the papers in your backpack- duh!” Daves eyes narrowed and he jabbed a finger toward the ghosts general direction. “Not cool bro. Cant tustle through a dudes backpack without a search warrant.” The ghost flashed a toothy smile in response and inched a bit closer to the blonde. “Well I’m pretty sure that you can’t break in and snoop around somebodys house without a warrant!” John shot back. Dave could feel an icy chill animating from the plasmatic figure and he shivered slightly at the sensation. He decided to ignore the ghosts come back and focus on the main subject. “I’m gonna take a wild guess here and say that you’re an Egbert.” he mumbled casually as he peered back at John from behind his shades. John’s smile remained plastered across his face and he floated energetically. After all, it had been a very long time since he last had a visitor. “Well that is my last name, but you can call me John.” he responded.


	3. Youll Get it Back When Im Good and Ready!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has been feeling a bit courteous and decides to clean Dave up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a bit silly. A necessity in building relationships. However, John is a bit of a dick.

“Alright, John.” Dave replied, the spinning of his head now receding into a minor headache. “You mind telling me where in the fresh hell you put my backpack? I kinda need to hit home so if you would be so kind.” There was a long moment of silence and the smile on John's face seemed to grow wider. John extended a transparent hand and ghosted his fingers down one of Daves dirtied cheeks. The blondes face was still slathered in shaving cream, as he had not bothered to clean it due to the sudden burst of drama. “Wouldn't you like a towel or something? You've got a little something on your face there.” John giggled lightly, completely ignoring Dave’s initial question. He had high hopes that the blonde would completely forget about leaving the estate altogether. He just had to keep him distracted and occupied for long enough. Surely after forty-two years of remaining in solitude he was not going to let the one possible chance he had in company just slip right past his fingers. He was going to cherish every moment of this.

Dave glared at John dangerously through his shades as he felt another wave of goosebumps blossom over his skin. He wasn't quite sure what ghosts were made of. Was it plasma or something along those lines? All he knew was that the touch was cold as ice and it felt as if John consisted of a weird mixture between a gas and solid.

“Seeing as you were the culprit behind this ordeal? Yeah, wouldn't mind a little hospitality over here.” John took notice of Dave’s slight wavering and a playful hum rang from his lips. He was sure to have lots of fun with his new friend. “Come on! You have to admit that it was hilarious.” John cooed while he loomed over Dave’s frame in an almost menacing way. John felt great. All of these years he had felt exactly what he had been- dead. With only a prank and a simple conversation, it had made him feel as if he were back on his own two feet and breathing again. In response to John, Dave expressed a face most stoic. He was unamused by Johns child-like antics and all he wanted to do was head to the sanctity of his home- backpack in hand. John began to drift toward the carpeted staircase located within the middle of the room. Dave took this as a notion to follow and he was soon hightailing after the paranormal.

“Woah Speedy Gonzales, slow down. Don't wanna get lost up in here.” Dave called out to John as his bony legs clambered up the elongated staircase. He could have sworn that there were at least one hundred or so stairs to tackle. John was being a little shit and was gliding up them like they were made of butter or something. When Dave had finally made it to the top he immediately hunched over his knees and took a few breathers to regain his composure. His gaze flickered up to John and he glowered at him with disapproval. John simply smiled at Dave’s condition and continued well on his way. He drifted down the hall and turned sharp into a nearby room. Once again Dave jogged after, his breath mildly labored as he turned through the doorframe and into a king sized bathroom. From what he could make out everything had been embroidered with plated gold. “Holy shit.”

John’s back was turned to Dave as his shoulders bobbed in sign of him working. When he was finished he turned and floated toward Dave. He landed silently in front of him, his chest easing against Dave’s own. He was definitely a little too close for comfort. John raised a wispy hand, showing off a wet towel dangling from from it. “Here, hold still!” At this, John dabbed the towel to Daves sullied face and began to wipe off the remaining shaving cream. As John worked, Dave’s nose wrinkled in disgust. What the hell was that smell? It was like a skunk keeled over and died in a pile of horse shit. After a few seconds, Dave had to pop the question and ask what was up. “Dude. Erm... John?” John ceased his motions and smiled back at Dave. “Yeah, what's up?” Dave bit the insides of his cheeks as his brow furrowed. “What the hell did you put on this towel? It smells like shit.” John perked up at this, his smile melting away at Dave’s response. The blonde sure was blunt with things.

“Well, we don't exactly have running water. So I just used some that I found in the toilet!” As soon as these words slipped past Johns lips, Dave sputtered and took a good few steps backward. He rubbed his face with his hands, an obvious look of repulse sprawled across his frame. “What the fuck bro? Not cool! I think some of it got in my mouth...” There was moment of silence as Dave continued to rub his face, attempting to rid every trace of toilet water from it. John had long abandoned the towel onto the floor and was now rolling through the air in a fit of laughter. He had been laughing so hard that he was running on the verge of tears. “Oh my god...hahaha! Dave, wow, you actually opened your mouth? Hahahaha!!!” The muscles in Dave’s body tightened as John roared and pointed at his general direction, his other arm clutching his stomach. Dave rolled his eyes and swiveled his head to look away into a far-off corner of the bathroom. 

“Yeah a’ight, laugh it up.” he bit the insides of his cheeks and gave John a few more moments of glory before speaking once more. “If you don't mind I’m gonna hightail it outta here. So...” Dave reached out an expectant hand and wiggled his fingers, coaxing John in him returning his backpack. John wiped a set of tears from his eyes and hovered close towards Dave, his gaze fixed at his palm. “Yeah, sure thing Dave!” John drew his hand from behind him and clapped his hand against Dave’s own, giving him a hearty high-five. John was on a roll and hot damn did it feel good to finally be able to laugh again. Dave’s lips tightened at this and he slowly nodded his head in realization. There was no way that John was going to hand over his backpack so easily- he was going to have to fight good and hard for it. Sure enough, it was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning to everyone, this fic does get extremely depressing. This will be sadstuck. This will also be rated mature in later chapters.


End file.
